This invention relates to a small electric motor, and more particularly, it relates to a permanent magnet electric motor which is easy to assemble.
Conventional small-sized permanent magnetic electric motors have the drawback that they require a large number of electrical connections and that the motor must be assembled with the leads, which provide current to the stator, in a connected state. Therefore, assembly is difficult and time-consuming, poor electrical connections are often produced, and the leads may break during assembly, causing the motor to fail.
Furthermore, the stator leads are generally connected to a power supply through an external connection terminal which is separate from the motor. The cost of the leads running between the stator and the terminal and the need to provide a protective tube to protect the portions of the leads which is outside the motor increases the cost of the motor.